1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing reports. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for creating new reports for applications.
2. Background
Information systems are used for many different purposes. The different operations performed using the information system may be referred to as transactions. For example, an information system may be used to process payroll to generate paychecks for employees in an organization. The different operations performed to generate paychecks for a pay period using the information system may be referred to as a transaction.
Additionally, an information system also may be used by a human resources department to maintain benefits and other records about employees. For example, a human resources department may manage health insurance, wellness plans, and other programs in an organization using an employee information system. As yet another example, an information system may be used to determine when to hire new employees, assign employees to projects, perform reviews for employees, and other suitable operations for the organization.
Other uses of information systems include purchasing equipment and supplies for an organization. In yet another example, information systems may be used to plan and rollout a promotion of a product for an organization.
Often times, an operator may desire to generate a report for a particular type of transaction. Currently, the operator may use report generator software to generate reports that are human readable from different sources such as databases in the information systems. Currently available report generator software are often more difficult to use than desired.
This type of software requires the operator to have knowledge about how information is stored to select what information to use in a report. For example, the operator may need to know what fields, tables, or columns in the database should be selected for including desired information in the report.
As a result, an operator may need to have experience or training with respect to report generator software and databases in addition to the experience and training to perform the transaction for which the report is being generated. This additional skill may limit the number of operators who are able to generate reports. Additionally, operators who do not generate reports very often may find that report generating may take more time and may be more difficult than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the technical problem with operators performing transactions being unable to generate reports as efficiently as desired without knowledge about how the information is stored.